Possession
by dreamscarred
Summary: continuation to Popping the Cork. Hunter suspects Randy of flirting with another man and is scared of losing him so he does the only thing he can can think of to keep the younger man at his side forever. Please Read Warning at the start of the fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Possession 1/?  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Dark, forced sexual activities, mental and verbal abuse, BDSM  
**Characters:** Randy x Hunter, John Cena  
**Summary:** This is the continuation to our previous Randy/Hunter fics **Break you down** and **Popping the Cork****. **Hunter suspects Randy of flirting with another man and is scared of losing him so he does the only thing he can can think of to keep the younger man at his side forever.  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are your own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but we wish we did.

"Aww come on," drawled John trailing behind a naked Randy as he wandered into the shower area, "Ortz we gotta go and celebrate with a drink!"

"Johnny," rumbled Randy fondly, shooting a soft fond look at his old friend, "I said no. Look I can't go ..."

"But you love drinking!" protested John sidling up to him and giving Randy an over exaggerated puppy pout that had the younger man laughing fondly.

"Pawease!" mewed John batting his eyelashes for extra effect.

"No you dork!" growled Randy shoving John away.

Stumbling backwards, John's chuckle turned into a gasp as he started to slip on the wet tiles. As he began to fall Randy lashed out, grabbing him around the waist. Clinging to Randy's bicep, John steadied himself and found his breath catching in his throat. He was cm's away from Randy, their height difference meaning his lips were nearly brushing Randy's chin and he was staring into the grey eyes he had missed so much since Randy left OVW. They were standing do close they could each feel the other's breathing. Randy couldn't help caressing the firm hips he was still clutching, the feeling of John's hips so familiar and yet so forgotten as well.

As John slowly righted himself, he slid a hand up caressing Randy's neck. Licking his lips he murmured, "Randy its been so long since…"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both men turned and realised they were being watched. Randy paled slightly, all but pushing John away as Hunter stepped into the shower area properly. Stalking over to the shower head next to Randy Hunter glared at him then ignoring him he looked at John and growled, "I suggest you start you showering. The others were only a few moments behind me and when they get here…" he gave a low chuckle shooting John a broad smile adding, "Let's just say it ain't pretty."

John grinned back at him and nodded, not seeing the look Randy was shooting Hunter. As John padded over Hunter leant in and snarled, "You just can't help yourself, can you? Once a slut always a slut."

"Master no," breathed Randy desperate for John not to hear them but equally wanting to dissuade Hunter from any wrong doing on his part, "It's not what you think. Johnny slipped. I was just steadying him..."

"Johnny?" smirked Hunter, "You call him Johnny?"

"He's...I've known him for long time," explained Randy ducking back under his own shower stream and bowing his head when he caught John frowning at him.

A few moments later as John walked passed them back into the main changing area, Hunter lean over and hissed, "This isn't over."

He saw the look of concern on Randy's face and lashing out he caught the younger man by the chin forcing the proud head up before snarling, "You like cock that much - fine! We'll see just how much cock you can fucking handle then."

Randy was breathing heavy with fear at Hunter's statement. He could see the normally honey brown eyes darkening with evil intent. "I will gladly handle your cock master," Randy whimpered as the older man's large hand squeezed hard on his chin.

"Never said it would be mine," Hunter smirked.

"But, but," Randy stammered. "You said no one else would ever touch me.

"I lied, bitch," Hunter snarled shoving Randy making the young man slip and fall on the wet tile floor.

"Who?" asked Randy, petrified about who Hunter might select to share his body.

"Maybe I'll get Dave. He really wanted you back in the club a few months back," Hunter glared down at Randy, nudging him n flat on his back until he had him pinned down with his foot.

"God no," Randy couldn't believe Hunter would let Dave at him after that night when they had left the big man in a blood broken heap. Not after the cover up and blackmailing Hunter had done to gain David's silence.

"Or Ric, I bet you would love old man cock," Hunter was laughing. "You just have to wait and see who bitch. Now get dressed." Hunter removed his foot and stormed out of the shower area leaving Randy a terrified mess.

Randy held his head in his hands, Hunter was bluffing. Yes that was it he was bluffing just fucking with his mind. There would be no other man, Hunter was too possessive to allow it. Randy inhaled the exhaled slowly regaining his mental state the best he could before standing and going for his towel to dry off.

He dressed quickly, desperately ignoring John every time he tired to strike up a conversation. He heard Hunter give a low rumble of mocking laughter and as John finally left – shooting Randy a confused look as he did.

"Awww seems your little friend has left you, Randy," mocked Hunter.

He stood up and slowly stalked across the empty dressing room to where Randy was just tying his boots, "I bet he'd love to get a taste of you," whispered Hunter his lips brushing Randy's ear, "Too bad he's not gonna get a chance."

He snaked a hand round gabbing Randy's groin squeezing it until Randy couldn't take it and let out a pained mew. Chuckling menacingly Hunter purred, "Get the bags we're got a date to keep."

Randy let out a stuttered breath as Hunter finally let go of his groin. Grabbing the bags he quickly followed Hunter heading towards the waiting limo. One of the perks of travelling with Hunter was there was no need for the endless rental cars. There was always a Chaucer driver limo waiting for them. As he climb in the back Hunter gave him a cold smile and asked, "Are you feeling horny tonight, Randy?"

Randy frowned not sure how to answer or even what mood his master was really in. Silently he watched as Hunter reached into the drinks compartment and pulled out a champagne bottle. Try as he might Randy couldn't suppress the tiny whimper of fear that escaped his throat. A whimper that made Hunter's smile grow into a full blow wicked grin.

Randy eyed the bottle, not matter what Hunter offered Randy had no desire to accept anything to do with that bottle of champagne. Pagne seemed to be a fit ending to the name of the drink as it sounded like pain, which is what it had caused him last time. First his spiked drink turning him in to a wanton slut and then the bottle itself being shoved up into his cherry hole.

"Drink, my whore?" Hunter wrapped his large hand around the top of the bottle.

"No thank you," Randy bowed his head. "I want to feel all you have to give tonight when you punish me," Randy instantly regretted saying that. He was rethinking that he should have taken the risk and seen it he would have been drugged. Last time he only remembered the limo and a small bit in the hotel room the rest had past in a dream like state.

The dream like state that Randy at one point thought had been reality but couldn't have been because the older man in the limo with him, his master and tormentor had made slow passionate love to him. That wasn't Hunter, there was no way he would make love to his slave or say the things Randy's dream had produced. No it was a dream. The evil man facing him now with the bottle that was reality.

"You sure?" asked Hunter popping the cork and enjoying the way Randy actually flinched. He too remembered the last time. He could remember all too clearly the way Randy had screamed, the delicious fear that had been so vocal in his slut's screams. Licking his lips at the treasured memory he smiled at Randy and offered the bottle teasing, "It tastes good."

"I'm sure," replied Randy trying to stop his voice shaking, "Thank you."

Hunter gave a cruel smirk and shrugged before upending the bottle and simply gulping down the golden liquid. Lowering the bottle he grinned and leaning over whispering, "I haven't spiked it...I wouldn't be that kind to you to night."

Randy gulped suddenly very, very nervous about what his master had planned. He didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later the limo stopped and the driver buzzed back calling, "We're at the address you gave me Sir. What time shall I come back?"

"I'll call you on the mobile," replied Hunter, then locking eyes with Randy he added mysteriously, "I don't know how long we'll be here yet. That really depends on my companion's ability to...party."

Randy didn't even bother hiding the look of fear earning a soft "good boy," from Hunter who reached over to stroke his hair. Opening the door Hunter was half way out before he looked back over his shoulder and order "Oh by the way once we get in – you're wearing far too many clothes. I want you to strip in the lobby. Totally strip. I want you butt naked."

Randy couldn't believe his ears, he was going to walk around this place totally nude, what type of place is this. Randy followed Hunter down a set of stairs where a large African American all clad in black leather stood menacingly in front of the doors.

"Here's my card I'm a member of the Connecticut club," Hunter hand the man a black credit card object. The bouncer studied it smiling and nodding.

"Welcome, this your personal pet or plaything of the evening?" The man questioned.

"My personal pet. Isn't he beautiful," Hunter laughed enjoying the blush of humiliation colouring Randy's cheeks.

"Very, you'll have a lot of offers to share him I'm sure," the guard opened the door for Hunter and Randy. "Have a pleasure filled night sir."

"You mean pain filled," Hunter laughed again grabbing Randy's arm pulling the young man inside as the door closed behind them.

Randy looked around the lobby it was exquisite and expensive looking it was a place that he would be expected to stripping off nude in.

"Sir may I take your jacket," came a voice.

Randy glanced around and saw no one and then looked down. Suddenly he knew exactly what type of place he was in. There, kneeling at Hunter's feet, was a lithe blond hair boy dressed in a full leather bondage outfit complete with cock ring. Randy swallowed hard and felt his blood run cold as he realised where Hunter had bought him.

"Randal, remove my jacket. Show him you're a better pet," Hunter growled.

Randy stared at him for a split second then automatically stepped behind his master before reaching up and carefully removed the expensive jacket. He was unsure what to do with the jacket but the blond sub reached out for it, purring, "Let me take that for you."

He nodded handing it over. He glanced at Hunter and saw a hard look on his master's face. Still totally confused as to what was going on Randy went to open his mouth but Hunter snarled, "Here Pets don't talk."

Randy slammed his lips together. He got the very real feeling that tonight he had to obey every single order or things would get very, very nasty.

Seeing the look of panicked fear that was starting to creep over Randy's face, Hunter smiled then taking a little pity on him, he growled, "Don't worry. This club is the height of discretion," as Randy started to relax Hunter added menacingly, "Which means I can do what the fuck I like and no one will know." As Randy stared at him he smiled coldly snarling, "I gave you order, I want you butt naked."

Randy glanced around nervously seeing the blond and two others leaning on a desk watching him intently. Blushing slightly he started to unbutton his shirt but Hunter gave a low growl and slapping his hands away he snarled, "I said I wanted you naked not for you to put on a god damn show!" Then without warning he grabbed hold of Randy's shirt and ripped it apart. Next he reached down and using all of his strength he ripped Randy's pants apart flinging them away. Randy gasped then bit his lower lip as he bent to remove his shoes and socks. Within second he was butt naked in the middle of lobby just as Hunter wanted. Burning with embarrassment and wondering what the hell his master had planned for him.

"Sir," one of the attendants behind the counter spoke. "We have outfits if you would like to dress him."

"Let me see what you have," Hunter walked over to the counter and thumbed through a catalog quickly. "That one, do you have it?"

"Yes we do one moment," Hunter motioned for Randy to come over.

Randy looked down at the page the outfit was simplistic a collar, wrist cuff that attached to the collar that looked like they could be easily unhooked and hooked to something else. The bottoms were, well nothing. It was a leather cock ring with two thin chains that went up to his nipples. "Do you like it?"

"Thank you master," Randy murmured looking that page. It wasn't the worse thing he'd been made to wear but he wasn't looking forward to walking around in it among other people. He and Hunter were famous, people would talk, this would get out he could feel it in his gut. "Master people will recognize us."

"This club is members only and has policies to protect us from the outside world. You're safe Randal, only what I want to happen to you will happen and nothing else," Hunter smiled as the attendant returned with the outfit.

"You may get dressed over there in the changing room," he passed the black leather box to Randy.

Randy took the box, feeling almost relived that he got to dress in private. But that feeling fled the moment Hunter added menacingly, "I'll be watching you."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy looked back over his shoulder and saw the knowing smirk on Hunter's lips and sighed. Bowing his head he walked to the nearest changing room and stepped in. It was beautifully decorated, lined with intricately carved wooden panels; some set with mirrors others just blank. He almost liked it until he noticed the cameras – one in each corner - meaning his master had a perfect view of him. Setting the box down Randy pulled the lid back and sighed.

The outfit Hunter had chosen for him, while certainly not the worst, was still humiliating. He pulled the cock ring out first, he knew he'd need to be hard for that to sit properly so he started to stroke himself, ashamed when his cock started to respond without much hesitation. As he slid the cock ring on he pulled the chains up attaching the think clamps to his already erect nipples. He hissed as they took hold. Just as he lifted the collar out he noticed a movement to his left and gasping in surprise he saw a cock slide through the wall – a hard erect pre cum dripping cock. Shaking his head Randy looked up at the nearest camera and whispered, "No please…"

Then he heard Hunter's voice over floating into the booth, the voice dripping with evil laughter as Hunter mocked, "You wanted unfamiliar cock earlier well look at what a kind master I am granting your wish…" Randy shook his head, staring at the unknown cock that was twitching and waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" teased Hunter's disembodied voice, "Suddenly shy? Tough! I want you on your knees and sucking that dick now or do I have to come in there and force you?"

Randy cringed he could not believe Hunter wanted him to do this to take another man, an unknown man's cock into his mouth. Hunter never let anyone else in their bedroom and threatened anyone that came near him like Batista.

Reluctantly Randy moved to the wall and settled on his knees scared he had no idea with what he was about to put in his mouth was clean he could be risking a serious illness. "Master how do I know it's clean disease?" Randy called out to the walls.

"Club rules now suck bitch!" Hunter voice vibrated the room.

Randy closed his eyes there was no face to associate the shaft with so he could pretend, Hunter never need to know about the eyes and smile Randy imagined this cock belonged to.

John, Randy thought to himself of the man he had caught slipping in the shower tonight as he opened his mouth and let his tongue snake out to flick over the moist tip tasting the bitter pre cum. This was John he was sucking in his mind he was back in that shower get what he had really wanted. Teasing and pleasure the person he wanted to be with but was kept from.

"Stop toying with it and suck," Randy felt his face smashed forward gagging on the cock as it choked him his fantasy shattered.

Hunter held Randy's head in place, his large hand gripping Randy's skull keeping him from moving. He smiled cruelly loving the gurgling sound that was escaping from Randy's throat. After few seconds – but what seemed a lifetime to Randy – Hunter eased the pressure allowing his to come back off the shaft. Coughing and spluttering, a few strands of drool escaped Randy's mouth running down his face as he continued to suck the anonymous cock. He closed his eyes determined not to let Hunter see the tears swimming in them. He was determined not to break but somehow he knew that by the end of the night he would be broken into so many pieces he wasn't sure if he would ever be whole again.

Hunter watched on satisfied as Randy sucked the cock. He knew what it was doing to the younger man – he knew because he'd been there himself. All those years ago. Only then his masters hadn't given him the protection of a private club. They had simply thrown him into a bear bit and watched as he got ripped apart. He gave a slight shudder remembering that night all too clearly and for a moment his resolve faltered. But then as he watched Randy sucking someone else off he remember what he'd seen earlier in the shower, remember the sheer terror that had shot through him when he's seen Randy with John and he refused to lose Randy to another man. Randy was his and his alone and if he had to break him to keep him he would. He would break him so much that no other man would ever want to touch what belonged to him.

Hunter was almost deaf to the slurps and smacks, his mind still lost on the thoughts of the shower. Randy heard the grunts coming through the other side of the wall and suddenly he was not sure if he was to swallow or to have it coat his face. He didn't dare pull off the shaft and ask his master what to do but he could feel the cock twitch in his mouth and the thought of unknown cum terrified him.

Hunter looked down and saw the pained scared expression on Randy 's face he could read it because he had lived it once.

"Don't swallow, jerk him,"

Randy pulled off quickly fisting the shaft. Hunter was feeling remorse for this but it wasn't total. "Good boy, lean back and take it on the chest."

Randy felt a touch of relief wash over him tilted his head back making sure that the cum that was about to erupt from the anonymous cock would stain his chest and not his face. The man behind the wall came while Hunter watched as stream after stream of ropy white liquid covered Randy's chest dirtying him.

Hunter would never admit it but the unknown man's cum had a strong unpleasant odor he had a strong desire to clean the young man kneeling before him but knew it was pointless considering what he had already arranged before coming in the stall.

As the cock disappeared Randy glanced up at Hunter and waited. He knew better than to speak when Hunter was in this kind of mood. Instead he just grunted in surprise as Hunter hocked a finger in the silver ring hanging off his collar and hauled him to his feet. As he came level with the older man Hunter growled, "Get used to that feeling you're gong to be feeling it a lot tonight."

Randy frowned not quiet following what Hunter was meaning. Sighing Hunter simply run a finger through one sticky stream before wiping his finger in Randy's hair as he explained gruffly, "This is just the start by the end of the tonight you'll be bathed in strangers cum."

Without waiting for Randy to respond he turned and stalked out of the booth. The Blonde sub from before smile at him and called sweetly, "A booth has been arranged for you, Sir. If you care to follow me I'll take you there."

Hunter nodded and stared to follow. Then he simply glanced over his shoulder and smirking wickedly he drawled, "Slaves don't walk they crawl."

Randy stared at him in horror as Hunter slowly raised his fist and deliberately extended his thumb pointing it downwards. Swallowing hard Randy stared at him, then for the first time in his adult life he got down on his knees and began to crawl along the floor. Following his master into the club, shaking with anger and burning with humiliation.

Entering the main club Randy stole peaks around it was very clean yet it reeked of sexual debauchery. Randy saw other men just like him all on their hands and knees following men that must be their master's, yet Randy had a feeling most were willing to play this game.

Grunts and groans filled Randy's ears and he stopped looking up seeing a young man looking no older than eighteen eagle spread on a cross being chain fucked and occasionally whipped. You'd never know he was being whipped though not with the bright red ball firmly secured in his mouth silencing him.

"Stop gawking, bitch," Randy heard Hunter snarl and felt a crop hit him in the ass. When did Hunter get that? Randy thought to himself but Hunter may have had it this whole time or just picked it up as there were toys and sexual items all over the club.

Randy heard people telling Hunter how hot his slave was and asking if he available to service them. Randy cringed when Hunter said that he would be putting on a show in a little bit. Finally they arrived at their booth Hunter sliding in and point at Randy to kneel beside him.

"See that," Hunter chuckled his eyes staring at something. "You're going in it," Randy followed the honey brown eyes and became sick to his stomach.

Randy shook his head whispering, "No! No fucking way. There's no way I..." he gave a pained gurgled of surprise as Hunter backhanded him across the mouth.

Gabbing hold of the silver ring Hunter hauled him closer snarling, "No you listen to me. You are going to do everything I say and more. Because if you don't' I will break you. And I don't mean just physically. I mean I will destroy your carer," he paused then with a wicked smirk he run a strip kiss along Randy's face ending with his mouth pressed against Randy's' ear as he whispered, "And I will destroy your precious Cena as well."

He pushed Randy away, chuckling softly to himself as Randy landed sprawled the floor the grey eyes staring up at him in sheer horror. Hunter looked away signalling to one of the waiters roaming the club. As the waiter took Hunter's drink order, Randy slowly pulled himself back up to his knees, his eyes still fixed on Hunter's face. He knew the older man wasn't joking. He knew if he didn't please him tonight, if he did anything to anger his master it wouldn't only be him paying the price it would be John as well. And if he was honest he didn't care what happened to him but John – John he would protect with his life even if it meant losing ever scarp of dignity and self worth he had ever held.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a thick voice drawling, "Well now. I simply must have a touch and taste of your slave. I'll pay any price for even just five minutes with that perfect specimen of man."

Randy risked looking round and found an older man staring at him. The man was already palming himself through his trousers as he stared at Randy licking his lips in pure sexual hunger.

Hunter stroked his chin thinking about the man's offer. He looked at the man standing next to him still groping his crotch looking back and forth between Hunter and Randy. "Just five minutes?" Hunter asked not really liking this peculiar man for some reason.

"Just five, name your price," he spoke and Randy whimpers.

"Hundred a minute," Randy's master proposed. "No anal play."

"Deal," the man sat down in the booth and patted his lap. "Here boy."

"Randal, sit on his lap," Hunter ordered. Randy whimpered and Hunter gave him a slap across the face. "Now!"

Randy knew this would be the longest five minutes of his life as he reluctantly stood up and moved to sit on the strangers lap.

"You smell really good," the unknown man cupped Randy's chin as he sniffed at Randy's neck taking in the cologne Hunter had bought for him. Randy closed his eyes and again tried to think of John as the strangers hand trailed his body touching his arms, chest and thighs. "What beautiful tattoos," Randy squeezed his eyes together tighter feeling the unfamiliar finger tips trace his black tribal work.

"Your time is almost up," Hunter was gazing at his watch.

"A grand if you let me jerk off over that back tattoo," the stranger offered.

Randy's eyes shot eye staring at Hunter, silently begging him not to let the strange mark him like that. Hunter though wasn't paying him any attention. He was toying with his glass, rolling the ice around the sides seemingly deep in thought. And he was. He was trying not to punch the sleazebag in the head. Watching him paw and stroke Randy was making Hunter feel sick and yet he knew he had to do this. He had to prove to Randy that he was the master, that Randy was his to do what he liked with him.

Slowly he took a long sip of his drink then as he lowered it he drawled, "A grand? Why not." He lifted his eyes up to look at Randy and ordered gruffly, "On your knees, Randal, let the nice man..."

"No!" exclaimed Randy ripping himself out of the stranger grasp. He was on his feet shaking with anger and humiliation staring at Hunter, "No I'm not doing it..."

He staggered as Hunter backhanded him across the face. Grapping Randy by the neck Hunter hauled him in hissing menacingly, "If you don't do it willingly, I will make you. I will hold you down and this pervert will jack off all over your back. Remember," snarled Hunter his lips brushing Randy's cheek leaving a trial of spittle, "Disappoint me tonight and I will break you and I will destroy Cena so shut the fuck up and get in position!"

Randy was shaking his head, hissing, "No...No please...Hunter please..."

Hunter wasn't listening. He just pushed his glass aside grabbed Randy by the shoulders and slammed him chest first into the table. Leaning on Randy's shoulders looked over at the paying strange and snarled, "I'd get on with it if I were you."

"Oh I will," replied the man loosening his flies his hard shaft spring out, "I intend to enjoy every single second of this."

Randy turned his head whimpering in frustration and fear as the man came into place beside him and stated to masturbate above him.

Randy felt his cheeks burn with humiliation as heard the man above him grunt and moan. Randy knew there was nothing he could do Hunter was holding his shoulders down making it impossible to move. Even if he attempted to rise up and fight back the price was to great, he had be willing to toss his wrestling career for this but now John's laid on the line to.

John was his best friend, Hunter assumed there was more between them but he was very wrong. The did have minor flirtations but he and John only stayed at the friendship level . Now if he had ask Randy if he desired John then that answer would be yes, he did. Randy did have feelings beyond friendship for John and very badly wanted to act on him but with his situation with Hunter he just knew it was better not to, not even in secret.

Randy could now here the strangers breath become labored and heavy he knew the end was nigh. The wet slick sounds of the hand moving was making him sick to his stomach he wanted to vomit right on to the table.

Finally it was over he felt the warm splashes of cum stain his back and upper shoulders. He felt it run over him and he didn't like it. Hunter always called him a slut and a whore but now for the first time l he mentally felt like a street walker.

Randy gave a hiss as he felt a hand touch his arse. Then he felt the pressure on his shoulder ease up and he heard Hunter growl, "I didn't say you could touch him."

"How much would it cost for a taste of that fine arse?" drawled the stranger.

Randy lifted his head staring at Hunter silently begging with his eyes. Hunter though ignored him. Reaching over he grabbed the stranger by the collar and dragging him closer he snarled, "Not a hope a hope in hell!" he pushed the man away growling, "You've had your fun. Get out of here."

The stranger gave a low chuckle and flung a $100.00 bill at Randy murmuring, "Thanks for the entertainment, slut."

As he walked away Hunter sank into his seat. Randy was still sprawled over the table, his neck coated in the stranger's release, the sticky mess slowly cooling on his hot skin. He was trying very hard not to give into the emotions boiling in him.

"Get off the table," growled Hunter taking a sip of his drink mocking "You look like a whore waiting for his next customer."

Randy barely bit back the response burning his throat. Slowly he slid off the table and sank back to his knees beside Hunter. He fought the instinct to jerk away when Hunter reached over stroking his hair. Sliding his hand under Randy's' chin Hunter turned his slaves face towards him musing, "I wonder how much money I could make with you in this club?"

Hunter smiled wickedly at him and reached over he picked up the crumpled $100.00 bill. Rolling it into a fat cigar, he dipped it into his drink then, chuckling to himself, he dragged the socking wet end along Randy's lower lip, ordering, "Clean your lips."

Randy hesitated, earning a slap for his disobedience.

"I said lick your lips," growled Hunter, stroking Randy's lower lip again with the booze infused bill.

Slowly Randy extended his tongue, knowing his master wanted to be entertained. Letting his tongue snake out, he licked his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth drawing the thin film of alcohol into his mouth. Looking up at Hunter he rasped, "Why are you doing this?"

Hunter didn't respond. Not at first. Instead he took a long sip of his drink. Setting the empty glass down he suddenly lashed out hauling Randy closer to him snarling "Because I can."


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter pushed Randy away laughing coldly as the younger man ended up sprawled on the floor. But before Hunter could continued, a hard accented voice called out forcefully, "Hey! Please tell me that slut that is available for public play?"

Randy froze with fear. He knew very little about what when on at these types of places but based on the two acts that had already marked his body he knew that he could be up for public play. Hunter swirled his drinking in its glass and looked at the man. "Depends. Randal get on your knees now," Randy saw Hunter point at the spot beside him on the floor and quickly crawled there. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'd love to see what he looks all spread out," the man spoke looking at Hunter.

"Oh he looks good but you must want more than just admire him?" Hunter took a drink.

"Well I was thinking a little paddling," the man taking a sip from the glass he was holding.

"Shame only a little?" Hunter laughed while Randy stiffened.

"Oh so you don't mind if I rough him up a bit," the man chuckled.

"I didn't agree or say he is public yet," Hunter set his glass down with a clunk. "Give me a moment to think about," Hunter tilted Randy's chin up and searched his eyes. Randy tried not to let the distain and disgust show on his face but he failed. With a low mocking chuckle Hunter ordered, "Lead the way, Randal follow the nice man."

Randy hesitated, genuinely scared. Hunter growled in frustration then leaning down he gripped Randy's face his fingers biting into the soft cheeks and snarled softly, "If you disappoint me tonight I mean it. I will destroy your beloved Cena. And I am not talking just about his career. I will make his life a living hell." He pushed Randy away. Straightening up he soothed his collar and ordered with a bored sigh, "Lead on, Randal heel!"

Randy found himself following not really aware of what he was doing. Hunter's threat to hurt John terrified him. This had to be a nightmare. There couldn't be any way he was really crawling on all fours following Hunter and the accented stranger through a sex club heading towards one of those small stages they had passed on the way in. He stopped as the two men in front of him slowed to a halt in front of a small stage. It wasn't quite as scary as some. At least this one wasn't decorated with a St Andrews cross or a sling. But even so the soft padded restraints hanging on the wall scared the hell out of Randy. He could hear Hunter and the stranger talking, both of them speaking about him as if he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

"…I'll give five minutes," growled Hunter, "But no blood I don't want that gorgeous skin broken…" he paused then glancing back he smirked adding menacingly, "Well not yet anyway."

"Up on the stage," the accented man ordered. Randy looked at Hunter his eyes begging him not to make him do this but Hunter just glared at him.

"Now!"

Randy looked down after Hunter's bark and climbed up on the stage. The unknown man strapped him to the wall. Randy's arms and legs were spread out and he was facing the wall. He had no idea if people were watching what was happening to him or not.

"So this is fine just no blood," the man picked up the paddle.

"That's right," Hunter took a sip from the drink he had carried over and prepared to enjoy the show.

Randy closed his eyes and opened his ears straining to hear any tell a tale signs of the first strike. The stranger was silent, not doing any prep slaps of the hand or teasing Randy's body with the paddle. All there was, was a loud painful crack as the paddle smacked forcefully into Randy's ass.

"Fuuu," Randy bit his lip trying to keep quiet, he hadn't been ready for the blow and hadn't expected it to be that hard. Randy's body was shoved into the wall with each smash of the paddled to his bottom. He was thankful though that only his ass was getting hit and not any other part of his body.

The stranger swung again this time landing a blow just beneath Randy's butt, just at the top of his thigh. He gave another muffed grunt biting his lip so hard he started to taste the tang of blood. From the club floor Hunter growled, "Stay quiet! You weren't given permission to talk."

Randy twisted his head to look at his master the anger and humiliation vying with the pain in the grey eyes. Hunter lifted his chin silently challenging Randy to disobey him. Randy just bit down harder managing not to scream as the stranger landed a third then forth blow on his behind. Turning back he rested his head against the wall silently cursing himself for allowing this to happen.

From the club floor Hunter watched on loving the way the stranger worked Randy's body. It was a rare treat to get to watch his boy get paddled and if Hunter was honest he was enjoying. He absently rubbed his own hardening cock, feeling it press against his dress pants. Licking his lips he watched on as the stranger paused. Frowning slightly Hunter suddenly smirked as he realised what the stranger was doing. The stranger had forced Randy's legs further apart and pulled his hips back. Then he gripped Randy's neck, forcing him to bend slightly at the waist, leaving Randy with his face pressed against the brick wall. The position left Randy totally exposed, his balls and anus both visible and open to any sort of attack. With a glance at Hunter – who nodded in approval – the stranger pulled his arm back, waited a moment then let rip with the hardest blow catching Randy's most pirate parts and ripping a stifled scream from the restrained man.

Hunter noticed a breaking in Randy's tan skin, a small trick of blood escaping down his leg. It was most likely from a flaw in the paddle and not from an intentional blow on the part of the man beating Randy but still five minutes had past and then some.

"You've had your five minutes," Hunter stepped up on the stage taking the paddle. "And you fail at your end of the deal," the blonde haired man used the paddle to point out the small cut.

"My apologies I didn't mean to," the accented man bowed his head.

"Its fine now leave us," Hunter walked up to Randy and pressed him against the wall. "So still prefer strange men to me?"

"No master," Randy said with a mono tone voice. "Do what you want to me, please just vow to leave John alone. He doesn't know about us. If he was flirting its harmless. I would never betray you," Randy kept his voice perfectly steady saying a flawless lie.

Randy did want John. He had for a while but he never once admitted it to himself or anyone else up until a month ago. Sex with Hunter had changed him and he was no longer afraid of liking a man, in fact, he now preferred men. However he had not been with another man besides Hunter yet and Randy longed for the next man to be John.

"John, John, John," drawled Hunter running a hand down to cup Randy's bruised arse, "I seem to be hearing that name a lot today. I might almost think you were thinking about him more than me…"

"No!" exclaimed Randy trying to turn and see his master but failing. He gave a stifled gasp as Hunter's fingers dug into the flesh of his abused butt, "Please…"

"Oh Randal," chuckled Hunter menacingly, nuzzling his face in Randy's hair, "You really shouldn't beg like that. Not yet anyway." He rutted his clothed groin against Randy's throbbing backside, growling, "Save your pleas for later in the night...when you'll need all of them."

He pulled away and stepped back admiring the sight in front of him. Randy spread eagle, the long limbs stretched to ether side revealing the near perfect body. Smiling with cruel intent Hunter turned and signalled for one of the house slaves to attend him. Stepping down he ordered a round of drinks then, in a voice loud enough for Randy to hear, he added, "Bring me two dominant house slaves." As the boy nodded and hurried off to carry out the order Hunter added gruffly, "And make sure they are hung larger enough to cause some real damaged."

Randy froze. He suddenly knew Hunter had thrown the rule book out when it came to know one else touching him. More specially no one else fucking him. He had always thought the relationship with Hunter would be kept private between them and he was fine with that. This was different two strange men cumming on him, someone unknown with a paddle.

Now two random guys were going to fuck him. The words of love that he thought he heard Hunter say really were a drug induced dream. It was clear all he was to the older man was a toy. Just a doll for Hunter to play with has he chose. Would the older man tire of him one day? It was all Randy could hope for now it seemed.

Hunter scrunched his nose at Randy's scent he didn't like it but it was necessary. Randy reeked of the other men and not of fine cologne and the Game's seamen like he normally did. He had to punish Randy, had to break him once more so he wouldn't leave him for that other rookie. He knew the look in both of the young men's eyes ing the shower may have been completely innocent but there was passion there itching to erupt.

"Sir you requested us," two studs stood by the stage.

Hunter turned and regarded the two house studs with an air of boredom. They were attractive not enough to arouse Hunter but at least he knew that they were clean. Stepping down off the stage he circled the two hired studs then drawled, "You see that thing chain to the wall…" he waited for them to nod before ordering, "He has been a very bad boy and I want to watch the two of you punish him. Start with his mouth and then take it turns to use him oh…" he paused and with a malicious smirk he added, "he might fight back so you have permission to reprimand him any way you see fit."

The two studs nodded understanding their parameters. As they stepped up onto the stage, Randy turned and looking at Hunter he called desperately, "Hunter please! You promised...you said no one else would ever touch me…"

Hunter looked up at him and locking his eyes with Randy, he smiled replying simply, "I lied."

Turning away he wandered over to a large leather sofa and sinking down onto the deep filled cushions he wriggled to get comfortable ready for the show to start. And as the studs took their positions Hunter drew his phone from his jacket pocket and switch it on, the scene flashing with the camera ready symbol.

Hunter watched the action through the phone one stud was separating Randy's cheeks reveal his entrance while the other was stroking his shaft. When Hunter had a perfect view of the hole he snapped a picture. The first of many that could be used for black mail. Quickly checking over the image he smirked because you could clearly tell it was Randy. The photo didn't have his head but it show the black ink of his tribal tattoo, the stains of cum from the strange that had paid for his time and of course the tight hole.

Randy felt the cold air gust against his opening and he preferred it to what he knew was coming. Closing his eyes he prepared it that man could not be as big as the toys Hunter used on him. His eyes snapped open when his arms slapped against his sides and then his ankles were freed. It was only momentary relief.

The stud that had been pulling at his cheeks spun him to face his partner and pushed him down onto his knees. Randy looked over at Hunter and wanted to jump from the stage. He saw the phone trained on him taking pictures, damaging ones that could destroy his entire life.

"Open up bitch," huffed the stud in front of him

Randy kept his mouth firmly shut determined not to give in. He blinked quickly trying to blink away the tears that were stinting his eyes. He started to breathe heavily, fighting to keep a grip on his anger knowing if he lost control he could destroy not only his life but John's as well. He wasn't prepared to do that. But equally he was damned if he was going to play the bitch. But even as the rebellious thought formed in his mind, his resolve was shattered as the stud in front of him suddenly slapped him.

The blow was so hard it snapped Randy's head hard left and as his mouth opened to gasp, the Stud grabbed his face, fingers digging into his jaw forcing his mouth to remain open. Randy stared up at him, hating him more than he had ever hated anyone in his life. The stud smiled and winking at him, stroked his impressive shaft and then with a soft chuckle he dragged the leaking tip across Randy's' cheek marking him, leaving a wet, glistening trail across Randy's face. Then – glancing over at Hunter, who nodded in approval – the stud pulled back then without warning simply thrust his cock all the way into Randy's mouth making his cough, gag and gasp all in one humiliating go.

Randy sputtered and coughed trying as quickly as he could to open his throat to accept the massive girth being forced into it. The stud growled at him to widen more but Randy couldn't, his jaw already aching. The man in the glory hole and Hunter weren't as thick as this man was.

Hunter leaned back taking a few pictures of Randy's screwed up face as he was orally fucked. Setting the phone down, he leant back content to just watch for the moment. The blonde hair man could clearly see Randy was struggling with the stud, and for some reason that upset Hunter. He was conflicted inside, wanting to run up there and shove the man away or to just sit and encourage the action. His choice was to sit and encourage, to break Randy more so he would never leave him.

Randy would never accept affection or kindness from him. To show him that would be giving him an open invitation to run into the arms of another younger man. Like John Cena. A man who's name now made his blood run cold. He had promised Randy he wouldn't do anything to john because of tonight but that was only until his emotions for Randy were tested again. And Hunter knew he would be tested again because even if Randy didn't see it - he did. Cena wanted what was his and he was damned if he was going to let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy could feel tears leaking from his eyes. He couldn't breath and the shaft filling his mouth and throat was making him gag. Finally the stud pulled back letting him grab some much needed air into his lungs. The stud holding his arms suddenly pushed him forward ordering, "All fours bitch!"

Still gasping and coughing Randy obeyed, shuddering as he felt a hand stroke his arse. He shivered hating what was happening to him but as he risked a glance at his master he frowned. There was a strange look on Hunter's face, a kind of sad enjoyment. Locking eyes with Hunter Randy tried to plead his case, trying to persuade the older man that he was his. That no matter how much his heart may long for John, Randy was a man of honour. He had given Hunter his word that there would be no one but Hunter. He was ripped from his thought as he felt a heavy blow land on his already bruised behind. Gasping loudly he threw his head back. It was all the invitation the stud needed. Grabbing Randy's face he simply forced his shaft back in filling Randy's mouth completely and drawing more tears.

From the couch Hunter watched as the 2nd stud played with Randy's arse, watching him kneed and caresses the firm orbs. Watching a stranger play with such an intimate part of Randy Hunter suddenly felt something snap inside. Standing up he strode the stage growling, "You!" he waited for the stud to look at him, "Part his cheeks for me, I want to watch as you finger him."

Hunter watched as Randy's arse was parted and the pink entrance appeared. Hunter licked his lips Randy was perfect in every what right down to how bare the skin was from hair around his pucker. The stud began inserting one long dry finger drawing a muffled noise from Randy.

The other stud continued to abuse Randy's mouth, plunging in and out while holding Randy's head up by his hair. His lips were swollen and drool was seeping from the corners of his mouth down his chin. Randy cringed every time he felt the stud's tip jabbing his throat, he hated the face fucking far more than the dry finger inside of him.

"Add two more," Hunter gazed on, loving Randy being exposed to him like this. The stud did as request and Hunter heard Randy cry out around the shaft in his mouth. The stud didn't wait for Randy's body to get any time of adjustment he worked them in and out twisting them like a cork screw as he went.

Hunter approved at how hard the two studs were taking Randy. He had feared they might go to gentle on him but Randy deserved nothing gentle he need to pay for the fear he had placed into Hunter's heart.

"Sir…" grunted the stud currently face fucking Randy, "How do you wish me to cum?"

Hunter regarded him a moment then smirked, "Down his throat," he gave a low menacing chuckle and leaning in he growled in Randy's ear, "You better drink every single drop of it down because if you spill one drop…" he let his voice faded and simply reached underneath Randy to land a heavy blow on Randy's imprisoned shaft.

The blow made Randy cry out allowing the stud to deep throat him totally. The stud currently finger fucking Randy gasped as Randy's body spammed around him and leaning forward he spat on the hole, massaging the spittle into Randy's skin asking, "Sir he can take more. May I use four..." he looked at Hunter adding, "...or maybe more?"

Hunter hesitated. He was torn between the thrill of watching Randy fisted by a total stranger and the need to keep something of his boy for himself. After what seemed an eternity he shook his head ordering, "No you'll break him too soon if you fist him right away." He looked at Randy and running a hand down the toned back, loving the way Randy shuddered at the touch, he ordered firmly, "Just fuck him for now. Make him scream for me."

The stud nodded withdrawing his fingers. Spitting into his palm he rubbed it over his cock and looked up at his partner waiting for the signal to drive in. The stud face fucking Randy gave a wicked smile and with a near silent grunt he started to cum pumping shot after shot down Randy's throat.

Randy swallowed quickly so the seamen didn't flood his throat and choke him. He tried to ignore the salty flavor of the cum not liking how strong it was compared to Hunter's. When the stud was done he pulled out his cock's tip brushing Randy's lips getting a small bit of left over release on them.

"He's got one hell of a mouth," the stud tilted Randy's head up looking at the stained abused lips that were parted trying to regain breath.

"Oh I know," Hunter moved towards Randy's front. "Don't stop fucking him," Hunter instructed the other stud. Hunter pushed the stud aside and looked at Randy's well fucked face. "Clean your lips," Hunter knelt down right into Randy's face.

"Hunter," Randy whispered. "He tastes horrid not like you please," Randy gave an open mouthed frown. Hunter slapped Randy hard across the face for disobedience. Randy frowned deepen and his licked his lips clean grimacing at the taste on his tongue.

Randy looked at Hunter and noticed behind him that a crowd had gathered to watch everything that was happening to him. Hunter saw where the blue grey eyes where looking and glanced over his shoulder.

"Fuck him harder."

Randy gave a loud cry. With no cock filling his mouth he was free to gasp as the stud obeyed Hunter fucking him so hard Randy could feel the skin on his knees starting to graze. He closed his eyes trying hard not to let his emotions show. He knew Hunter was trying to hurt him, maybe even break him and if he was honest it was working. He'd never felt so used, so filthy, so totally and utterly humiliated as he did right then.

"Look at me!"

It was a soft whisper but Randy knew better than to ignore the soft order. Forcing his eyes open he looked at Hunter. For a moment Hunter just stared at him then with an almost soft smile the older man reached out and running a finger along Randy's bruised lower lip he gave a soft sigh. Bending down he pressed his lips to Randy's before pulling back and mocking, "Fuck you taste like a whore!" Sitting back on his heels Hunter looked at the small crowd that had gathered and with a menacing chuckle he asked Randy softly, "I wonder how much they'd pay me to have a turn in your arse?"

Randy's head shot up and he looked horrified shaking his head screaming slightly as the stud fucking him suddenly changed angle, the new position making Randy shake with pained pleasure. Struggling to stay upright Randy looked at Hunter and hissed, "No I'm not doing it! There's no way I'm being fucking gangbanged not…"

"Really?" chuckled Hunter coldly. Fixing Randy with a hard gaze he asked mockingly, "How do you think John would react to seeing the pictures of you being spit roasted then?"

"God, no, "Randy hollered but it was hard to tell if it was from the cock hammering him or the threat of Hunter.

"Oh I will," Hunter took the comment to be regarding the pictures.

"Hunter, master, no," Randy blinked back tears. John could never see him like this it would destroy any chance he would ever have of being with John but more importantly their friendship.

John has been his first friend at OVW back then they were inseparable. They had done so much together and never shared one innocent drunken kiss. Back then Randy wasn't interested in men so it had be harmless. But now after Hunter Randy wondered if it had been harmless to John. He figured if he waited long enough then one day Hunter would tired of him and he could explore and test John's true feelings for him.

"So slut what was that about no gangbang?" Hunter laughed darkly. It was a false laugh he really did not want to do this but he needed Randy to crack, to feel like on one but him would ever want him. Hunter hated that Randy was now touched but others but they were all nameless and not memorable so they would soon be forgotten. "Answer me!"

Randy stared at him, torn between his own pride and the need to keep John as a friend. But before he could answer the stud fucking him suddenly came thrusting so deep and so hard into him Randy could only scream in pain. The stud fucked into him so hard Randy lost his balance and crashed to the stage floor. Gasping with the impact and the pain of the coupling Randy looked up at Hunter and gave a broken whimper.

Smiling coldly Hunter leant over stroking Randy's short hair murmuring, "Poor Randal do you know hot you look like this – use, fucked covered in cum…and just think," he mused darkly, "We've only just got started."

Turning away from Randy he indicated to the house stud to come closer. As he came over Hunter enquired "What restraint equipment do you have available for hire?"

"We have several stages and also private rooms sir," replied the stud, "We've public St Andrews crosses, slings, harnesses pommels. And the same but in private room for more discreet encounters."

Hunter nodded thinking on the choice. Absently stroking Randy's left shoulder he ordered, "Find out when the next public Andrews cross is available. I think my slut needs a lesson in obedience." As Randy lifted his head to look at him, Hunter added darkly, "A hard public lesson."

"Yes sir," the stud left to find out where there was an open cross.

Randy lay sprawled out on the stage panting for air knowing to use this precious time to recover his body and mind because round two was coming very soon. Gazing at Hunter's legs that stood in front of him he wondered how no one knew their secret second life. Did Hunter pay off those that found out, threaten their careers? There had to be someone that had heard his screams night after night in the hotels. Someone they tried to help him or were they jealous want to take his place and get his push.

Randy watch Hunter walked away and could hear him talking to the stud from before meaning his torture was about to resume. He probably should get to his hands and knees but his body was so tried that he just stayed unmoving with the eyes of the club on him. Eyes that would probably watch him be strapped to that devise Hunter had spoke about. Randy couldn't stop the older man, he was trapped. It wasn't no longer just about his career, it was about his friendship with John.

"There will be a cross free in 15 minutes," explained the stud.

"Excellent," nodded Hunter, "Where is it?"

"Just down here," indicated the stud, "there is a free booth beside it. If you wish I can have your drink and your slave moved there for you so you can watch the current action?"

"Perfect," smiled Hunter, "Have a new round of drinks and some refreshments set up there for me. I'll deal with my slave personally."He turned and walking back to the stage he ordered, "Get up."

When Randy tried to get to his knees he suddenly realised how much punishment he had already taken. His knees normally covered by pads were rubbed raw and as he put his weigh on them he gave a stifled cry. Hunter frowned and without speaking he just reached over and lifted Randy up and off the stage. Setting the startled man on his feet Hunter explained gruffly, "You were showing me up."

"Hunter," stammered Randy his voice hoarse from screaming, "Please…I'll do anything you want in private but please not this...me…"

"We're doing this," snarled Hunter getting into Randy's face, "You are going to show these people what an amazing obedient slave you are because from this moment on if you fail to obey one single order - I will hit send…" he brandished his phone like a weapon making sure Randy sure the degrading image plastered across the screen before asking gruffly, "Understand?"

Without waiting for an answer Hunter turned and started to stride towards the new booth. Knowing he had no choice but to follow Randy bowed his head and with a sinking heart followed his master to the newest round of torment.


	5. Chapter 5

The cross was still in use when they arrived to the new booth. Hunter took his seat and Randy knelt down beside him. Looking up Randy saw a small twink strapped to the large cross that he would be on next.

Hunter took a sip of his drink watching the man on the stage with a paddle slap his slave's thighs so gently even Randy would think that was soft. He was also unimpressed by the outfit the small man wore. It was tight shiny leather shorts closed so you could not see his shaft, boots and a collar. These were two new people to the life style Hunter muse taking a sip of his drink.

Bored with what was taking place on stage Hunter looked down at Randy. The young man's eyes were trained on the stage, no doubt seeing what might happen to him except a lot harder. He wanted to reach down and stroke Randy's hair but he was attempting to break him tonight, to comfort him would be a large set back, or it could confuse him. Hoping for confusion Hunter stroked Randy hair twice then let his hand squeeze around the back of the young man's neck. It had worked because Randy was stunned and confused by the action.

Risking a look up at Hunter Randy frowned. He was confused as to why the man who had shown him nothing but contempt and hatred all night was now touching him in a way that the older man knew affected Randy. He couldn't help the soft mew that escaped his lips as Hunter caressed his neck. Closing his eyes he tried to pull himself together.

Seeing the look of sheer confusion on Randy's face Hunter smiled and sliding his hand round he tilted Randy's face up. As the grey blue eyes flickered open he run a thumb over Randy's swollen lower lip and mused, "You look beautiful when you're in pain." He lifted his eyes to the cross and with a wicked smirk he chuckled, "So I guess in just a few moments you're going to be the most beautiful thing in this club."

Randy tried to jerk his head back but Hunter tightened his grip his fingers biting into Randy cheek as he added gruffly, "I'm going to break you." Twisting Randy's head so he was looking at the pathetically soft couple on the stage Hunter whispered in Randy's ear, "I'm going to show this club how to punish a disobedient slave."

Letting Randy's face go Hunter leant back and took a long sip of his drink. As the cross was excavated the stud who had made the arrangement wandered over and bowing to Hunter, he asked, "What playthings may I get you, Sir?"

Hunter reached out caressing Randy's hair again and as Randy looked at him he ordered, "Bring me a crop, a flail and," he paused giving a wicked smile, "A decorated paddle."

"Which decoration, Sir?" asked the Stud, smirking slightly at the look of fear on Randy's face.

"Bring me one emblazoned with the word bitch." ordered Hunter menacingly.

Randy didn't worry over the paddle or the flail but he was concern about the crop. They had used one before and he knew that it would cut into his skin drawing blood and scaring his bronze skin. He watched as the stud returned with the items laying them out on a table for Hunter to pick and choose from.

"They are just about done," the stud motioned to the stage where it was being cleaned from the last couple so that they could use it.

"Good," Hunter picked up the bitch paddle and held it in front of Randy. Randy didn't get too comfortable seeing the paddle he feared it could be one of the blonde man's tricks and if he fell for it he wouldn't be braced for the pain of the crop. "Stand up."

Randy stood his knees sore from kneeing so he flexed them and stretch them as he rose. Hunter glared at him for making such a spectacle but didn't punish him because that was coming. The men clear the stage and gave Hunter the nod it was ready for them.

"Do I face the wall or the club?" Randy prayed for the wall.

"The club now get up there."

Randy stepped up onto the stage shivering as he heard the murmur run though the surrounding booths. He looked at Hunter silently begging one final time for the torment to end but Hunter just ignored.

"Against the cross," ordered Hunter.

Randy obeyed, his arms automatically lifting up his hands closing around the leather straps hanging from the top of the cross. He closed his eye blocking out the house stud who knelt and fixed his ankles to the lower sections of the cross. Once he was stretched out every aspect of his body on display Hunter finally stepped up onto the stage. He had the thick paddle in his hand and was bouncing it lighting off his left palm. With a menacing smirk he stepped closer and to Randy's' surprise ran his finger gently along Randy's shaft murmuring, "You've softened. Can't have that now."

And for a few moments he gave Randy an almost enjoyable hand job. But as Randy gave a stuttered breath Hunter stepped away and with the most evil grin he mocked, "Excellent. Hard and proud just the way I want." and without waning he swung the paddle.

He smashed it into the delicate flesh, ripping a startled cry tears spinning to his eyes as Hunter repeated to move, batting his defenceless shaft with the back of the paddle. Hunter struck it another four times before leaning in snarling, "He'll never want anything to do with you…" he chucked as Randy looked at him, the grey eyes widening in horror as Hunter pulled his phone out of his packet and took a full length picture. A picture that Randy knew would destroy his friendship with John forever if the other man ever saw a glimpse of it.

Randy was feeling his heart crack with each blow of the paddle. All he wanted was love wasn't that what everyone wanted was to be loved. Hunter was seeing to it he'd never experience it the way his mind was spinning right now if love came along he's probably want to hurt it like this.

The bitch paddle smashed into his ribs and he want to cry. Let every tear fall but not for the physical pain he felt, for the emotional. He wasn't meant to curl around another warm body at night, have a passionate goodnight kiss. He was made for this to be dominated, to be humiliated, to be fucked.

He was made for Hunter to fuck. It wasn't even sex, just fucking and torture. Then one day it would be his turn to do the same to someone else. The tears rested in his eyes as he gazed at the sea of club goers when the paddled cracked into his thigh marking him a bitch. A cold heart bitch, that was his destiny. Or it would be if he didn't hold onto the shred of light in his life. A light he would never allow to see those photos because he would break for the older man tonight and in the morning pick up his pieces.

"You look beautiful when you cry," Hunter caught a tear on his finger tip that Randy didn't realize he had shed.

Randy stared at him blankly not really registering what Hunter was saying. He was lost in a fog of pain humiliation and despair. He wasn't even reacting emotionally to the blows Hunter was landing on him anymore. It wasn't unlit Hunter grabbed his chin yanking his head hard to the right that Randy even realised the older man had moved.

"Why aren't you screaming?" growled Hunter, "I want my screams I want…" he only just caught himself because he'd nearly admitted he wanted Randy to fight him. He wanted to see that power that raw pride he'd seen the first night. He would never admit that breaking Randy was hurting more than he thought it would. But he knew he couldn't stop. To back out now would be to destroy everything. So instead he pushed on heading further and further down the dark road.

Claiming Randy's mouth for a devastating kiss Hunter broke the kiss snarling, "Well if you're not going to scream with the paddle maybe its time to …" he turned and exchanged the paddle for the thin evil looking crop. Running the tip along the edge of Randy's face he gave a cold emotionless smile and racked the crop against Randy's erection finally getting the scream he had been longing for.

Hunter was smiling at the last scream glancing behind him he saw the crowd of masters and slaves behind him watching the show. He was sure they recognized at least him and possible also Randy. How could they not Randy's tattoos were view distinct even to the casual fan.

But they would never speak a word of what they were witnessing as Hunter swung the crop across Randy's tanned pecs. Has it hit the tip of the crop sliced into the flesh and beads of crimson began to seep out. Hunter licked his lips seeing the blood and swung again opening the wound more and making Randy whimper in pain.

Hunter had to resist the urge to lean forward and lap at the blood. He felt to do so would be showing Randy a sign of affection. That was something he couldn't show with Randy aware even though he wanted to. He had to be strong so that he could create a strong protégé to unleash one day on to the world.

Hunter looked into Randy face seeing the despair in it still. "I take it you're even used to this!" Hunter hit Randy across the legs getting a sniff and the young man biting his lip. "How about my fist again," Hunter growled.

"God no," Randy begged.

"Then give me my scream!" demanded Hunter.

Randy stared at the older man and slowly it dawned him that there was no point trying to fight anymore. Hunter would destroy him before he let him go. He gave a stuttered sob and looking at the older man he breathed, "Yes Master…."

Hunter shook as Randy's whisper registered with him. Hearing the beautiful creature call him master without prompting made him want to scream with delight. Schooling his face he swung the crop once more this time cutting across Randy's abs. The scream that Randy gave was like sweet music to Hunter and the murmur of the crowd showed they approved as well. Hunter swung the cane four more times each time cutting the tanned skin and drawing more and more blood, creating dark patterns on the tanned skin. As Randy's head fell forward Hunter caught him by the chin forcing his head up. Locking his eyes with Randy he growled, "How do you belong to?"

"You," replied Randy without hesitation.

"Who's slut are you?"

"Yours," replied Randy

"Do you desire anyone else?" hunter held his breath waiting to see if that flicker of rebellion still shown in Randy's eyes the way it had for the rest of evening.

Hunter's words rung in his ears and John's blue eyes shone in his mind. Protect him, keep him safe was what a small voice in his head said. Randy pushed the flicker of defiance that wanted so badly to be in his eyes aside and looked up into the honey brown ones. "No," came a sorrowful whisper.

Hunter's heart was wavering he was slipping out of the mode to destroy Randy further. Looking at him hanging on the cross he looked beautiful to him blood trickling down his chest, torso, and just a little trailing over his cock. Randy's grey blue eyes were sparkling with tears that were being held back even on though many had fell.

Hunter flexed his hand around the crop in his hand he didn't want to swing again he was tired of sharing his property. "Unhook him for me," Hunter ordered one of the club servants.

"Shall I take him to be cleaned?" the servant asked to receive Hunter's glare.

"No. I will do that," Hunter reached in his pocket gripping a small case that he knew he may need soon.

"Would you like me to prepare a private bathing room?" the servant tried to hold up Randy's weight has he slumped forward coming off the cross not having any strength in his legs.

Hunter nodded absently not really paying attention to the servant. He was fighting an internal battler. Torn between the urge to break Randy apart and the urge to cradle the hurt man and comfort him. In the end he did nothing he simply watched as the house servant struggled to get Randy down off the stage. Hunter turned away signalling for another drink not really paying attention to what was happening around him.

Randy tried to keep his eyes open but his body was on fire but more than that he was confused. He couldn't work out why Hunter had pulled back. They had played harder than that before admittedly not with an audience but Hunter had been vicious to him but this time he'd pulled back and Randy couldn't work out why. He gave a low grunt as he stumbled causing the house servant to grunt as well. A hand clashed out catching them before they both tumbled to the floor. Randy lifted his head and found a stranger gazing lecherously at him. Leaning in the man sniggered, "My my aren't you an attractive piece of meat."

Randy felt unknown hands move over him touching him in the most private of places. He tried to fight back tired to push the man away but his body wasn't responding his time of the cross having sapped his strength, As the stranger started to molest him for real the club was suddenly filled with a roar of anger and the next thing Randy knew his molester was flying backwards with a broken jaw and his master was standing beside him growling angrily, "Don't you dare touch him.!"

All Randy saw was Hunter's back as the aids rushed him into a private room setting him on a soft bench. Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them he sobbed never in his life had he felt so dirty. Randy felt filthy like no one would ever wanted him, like all people saw him as was a slut and whore.

Randy sniffed and looked up at the room he was in, it was much like the waiting room he had been in when he had arrived. Lavishly furnished, with a plush floor, a linen rack lining a wall and a low in ground bath tub to his right. It was a bath. Randy frowned not understanding what Hunter had planned for him in such a soothing room, it just didn't make sense.

He wondered where Hunter was. After that strange man had touched him and Hunter reacted all he had seen was Hunter's back as he towered over the molester. A part of Randy wanted something bad to happen to Hunter for punching the man but a big part of him wanted Hunter to come back to this room and cradle him to say he was safe and loved.

Hunter stood over the fallen man growling softly the poor attendants trying very hard to restrain the enraged man. As the manager of the club came up Hunter turned and spat, "That molester need to be removed from here."

The manager looked at Hunter then the fallen man before looking back at Hunter and soothing, "He will be dealt with instantly. My apologies for any inconvenience to you..."

"It was not me who was molested but my beloved pet. That thing!" roared Hunter, "Dared touch what is mine!"

"And he will be dealt," soothed the manger, "Please let me offer you a private massage for your slave on the house tho..."

"No one touches him but me!" roared Hunter pushing the manager out of his way and storming towards the private bathroom that Randy had been taken to.

Kicking the door open Hunter froze staring at the broken sobbing mess facing him. Randy was curled into a tight ball, sobbing softly and it broke Hunter's heart. Caressing the small container in his pocket, he knew the contents would sooth Randy's tears, he made his decision. Without looking around he called, "Champagne! Bring me two bottles."

Without waiting to see if his order was carried out, Hunter stepped into the private room and slammed the door shut. The noise made Randy jump and as he looked up, he was unable to stop the mew of despair escaping his lips as he saw he was no longer alone.

"Relax boy its me," Hunter saw Randy shuddering. Walking over his placed a hand on his shoulder looking at what had been done.

Hunter waited for the champagne to arrive feeling more guilty as time passed at what he put the young man though. He began pacing the floor Randy still curled in a ball terrified until the attendant arrived with the bottles.

"Here you are," he placed the bucket and glasses on a table near Randy. "Anything else?"

"No, leave," Hunter growled. The blonde man wasted no time in popping the cork of the champagne bottle pouring two glasses. Checking Hunter saw Randy hadn't moved and wasn't watching him.

Taking the case Hunter removed two pills breaking them and spilling the powder into one of the glasses. He was a devil and a saint for doing this, for drugging Randy again. The pill would make this whole night like a dream and it would allow Hunter to sooth the young man without his knowledge.

"Randal raise your head you need to drink," Hunter crouched down in front of the trembling man. Randy looked up with him tears streaking his face his eyes red and puffy and all evidence of what had happen that night covering his body. "Drink."

Randy stared at him then looking at the glass he made a desperate whimper begging, "Please…no not the champagne...please….no more…please…I..."

"Shhh," soothed Hunter, "I've no intention of wasting this on play. Not tonight so here - drink."

He held the glass against Randy's lips. He watched intently as Randy gulped down the drugged champagne. Almost instantly Hunter saw the change. Randy's face relaxed, the fear slowly melted away and he was left blinking sat him as if trying to focus his eyes

"Hunter…" murmured Randy, the confusion all too audible in his voice.

Hunter straightened up and grabbed his own untainted glass. Knocking the champagne back he set both glasses down on the tray and looked at Randy. It ripped his heart apart to see his previously untouched boy sullied by other men's release but he knew he had to do it. He had to make Randy think that no man would ever want him. That Hunter was his only hope because Hunter knew if Randy ever left him it would break him apart. He tore his eyes away blinking away the tears that had started to sting his lashes and instead busied himself with drawing a bath knowing the first thing he had to do was clean his broken boy of the incriminating stains.

Randy's body felt warm from the spiked drink, the pain screaming through his body was now just a fuzzy dull ache. "Is that for me?" Randy asked groggily as he saw the bath fill with was soapy water, no bubbles just water and the thin layer of soap.

"Yes," Hunter said testing the water's temperature with his hand not wanting to scald Randy. Turning the water off he moved to the young man. "Stand up," he offered a hand. Randy took the hand and stood stumbling straight into Hunter.

"Sorry," Randy whispered. The brown eyed man reacted by wrapping his arms around Randy for a soft hug. Pulling back Hunter helped Randy towards the tub and notice lines of red staining the young tattooed man's beautiful thighs.

"What have I allowed," Hunter just stared at the dried blood realizing that it had come from the stud he had allowed to fuck Randy on the stage. Biting his lip Hunter eased Randy down into the water. "Relax for a moment."

Hunter stood and walked over to a corner just resting his head on the wall he let a few tears fall wiping his eyes and turning back to the boy in the tub who looked like he was asleep.

Randy looked almost peaceful his head tilted back resting against the side of the tub but Hunter wasn't fooled. He knew the activities of the night had taken their tool, mentally and physically, on the younger man and for the moment he was regretting the fact he let his anger and insecurity rule his heart. Crossing back over him sank onto the edge of the sunken bath and called softly, "Randy. Randal…" he waited and as the eyes fluttered open he saw the drugs had taken hold, Randy's' eyes normally bright and alert were glazed over undoubtedly unfocused.

"Hunter?" he murmured, uncertainty audible in his voice.

"I'm here," soothed the big man lifting the nearest cloth and dipping it in the warm water, "I'm going wash you clean. Okay?"

Randy nodded obviously not really aware of what was happen.

Hunter gently wiped the cloth over Randy's stained chest gently washing away the incriminating evidence of what had taken place. Once Randy's chest was clean he ordered, "Randy lean forward."

Randy obeyed leaning heavily against the arm Hunter snaked over his chest. He sighed happily as Hunter cleaned his back, leaning against the older man as Hunter wiping away the stain marring the tribal neck tattoo that Hunter secretly adored. Easing Randy back he stroked Randy's hair asking, "You okay?"

Randy didn't answer, he was watching a bubble and with a slightly drunken giggle he chuckled, "Pretty."

"Yeah," agreed Hunter, "It is. Very pretty." But he wasn't looking at the bubble he was staring at directly at Randy, regret starting to eat away at his already beaten bruised and battered heart.

Hunter looked at the black tattoo on Randy's back and his mind went back in time to when he was in Randy's position. His mind showing him on the stage a seven foot man telling him to suck like the bitch he was and his partner in crime behind him welting Hunter's bottom with a paddle.

Then the blue eyes that watched from the distance at him the mastermind of it all. He never touched Hunter at least to Hunter's knowledge just instructed from a far what he wanted to see happen to the long blonde hair man.

Shaking his head Hunter dismissed his memory laughing at how now he was a friend to those men and treated as an equal. But looking at Randy he knew he would never share the young man with his former masters, tormentors not matter how much they had all changed.

Finishing off cleaning the white semen stains on Randy's back Hunter shifted so he could see Randy's eyes which were glazed and looking very content. "Randal?"

"You won't tell people I'm dirty," Randy whisper. Hunter looked at the lips asking the question they were cracked and bloody.

"You not dirty, you'll never be dirty," Hunter began wetting Randy's brown hair.

"Feel dirty," rumbled Randy his hand absently trailing over his chest before looking at Hunter adding, "Feel so dirty."

"I'm sorry," breathed Hunter not even sure if he said the words out loud.

He stroked Randy's hair, his heart shattering as he realised Randy was actually crying. Thumbing away the tears Hunter bent his head down resting his forehead against Randy's, tears pricking his own eyes as he whispered, "I had to do it. Don't you see that? I had to break you I had to…you'll leave me otherwise. You'll leave me for him…." He curled a hand around the back of Randy's neck pulling the drugged man closer, "Don't you see he wants you, and I…I can't lose you...I can't…"

Randy blinked unseeingly then gave a low gurgling bitter chuckle asking, "Who'd want me? I'm nothing but a filthy whore..."

"No, Randy no…" Hunter's voice caught in his throat then pulling back slightly he gave the warmest of smile - a smile he knew Randy would never remember because of the drugged champagne he'd had consumed. He brushed his thumb along Randy's bruised lower lip then leaning in he claimed Randy's mouth for a soft loving kiss as he whispered with heartbreaking honestly, "I want you."


End file.
